Yasmin's Little Treat
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: Yasmin comes to Handy's house for a little treat, a very smurfy treat... The setting takes place around Christmas time special. WARNING: This story is X-rated and viewable for adults only.


It was now late December and everything in the forest was covered in a soft, blanket of white snow. Especially in Smurf Village where the Smurfs lived. It was getting close to Christmas time, and all of the mushroom houses were all decorated with Christmas decorations. All the Smurfs were just about ready for the big day, which was only 2 days away. The lights on each house twinkled and shined with red and green. Stockings were all hung up, wreaths on every door, gold and silver tinsel and garland on every roof. And the Christmas tree that centered the whole village square, stood more than 15 apples high, glimmering with gold and white lights.

The Smurfs were decorating the tree with just about everything from golden garland to multi-colorful ornaments in different shapes and sizes. It was getting close to sundown as some of the Smurfs retired to their homes for the night. As for some of the others, they finished up decorating the tree. And with Grouchy, as always, putting the star on top of the tree.

"I hate putting the star on the tree," Grouchy implied, "and I also hate that Christmas is only 2 days away!"

Some of the Smurfs laughed and giggled with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasmin was finishing up her decorations on her house, putting on the last of the lights she had tweaked with. Soon she tested them out as they all began to gleam and shine around her house. And knowing Yasmin, she sure can be very _'yasmin'_ with things. As she got down from her ladder, she noticed a sweet aroma hit her nose. She took a good whiff and remembered that Greedy had baked up some gingerbread cookies, candy canes, and of course, fruitcake. Not many of the Smurfs cared for fruitcake, especially Grouchy. But Yasmin sure loved it, and was willing to get a piece no matter what she'd do.

The smell came from her good old boyfriend, Handy's house. Knowing her own best boyfriend, Handy definitely **LOVED** fruitcake as much as Yasmin did. So, she decided to pay him a visit and hopefully get some. Yasmin gently knocked on his door and waited for his response. The door had opened, and out came the Smurf himself.

"Yasmin! How you doin'?" Handy was excited and surprised to see his best girlfriend come for a visit.

"Hey Handy. You mind if I came in for a little while?" Yasmin said with a bright smile.

"Sure thing, Yasmin. Come right in."

Yasmin accepted the response as she entered Handy's home. She made herself a bit more comfortable knowing she was with her bosom boyfriend. There was a fire burning in the fireplace as Handy put another log in to let it burn. He went to go smurf some firewood earlier in the day. The scent of the wood burning filled the whole house along with the scent of the fruitcake Yasmin noticed and eyeballed for a short while. Handy soon sat down by the table next to her to spend a little time to catch up on a few things.

"So what's been happening wit'cha lately, Yasmin? I haven't seen ya after Gargamel tried to attempt to smurf us a few months ago."

"Oh, just walking around as I can as usual," the hard-designing Smurfette replied. "I haven't really been comin' up with anything new as far as I know. What about you?"

"Me? Just been workin' these bad boys." Handy winked his eye admiring his best physique. Yasmin always admired how small and light he was. She wished she too was just as smurfy as him. At least he's pretty nice with doing all the chores along with his girlfriend's help. But time had passed, and no one smurfed a word. It was getting a bit too quiet, and the Smurfette in the crop-top took another good look at that fruitcake, sitting at the table.

Then Yasmin broke the silence. "Hey Handy, I noticed you got yourself some fruitcake from Greedy himself."

"Oh yeah!" Handy remembered and acted quick. "Sure is a smurfy lookin' cake he baked for me."

"Ahh… so you had him have one for your own I take it?"

"Yep. You know how much I love it, haha…"

"Umm...Handy?"

"Hmm?"

Yasmin really wanted a piece so bad from him, she just couldn't smurf any longer. "Can I have some fruitcake, too?"

"Oh no, this one's mine!" Handy responded hastily.

"Awww but Handy, you're not being fair! Can I have at least just one little piece?"

"Nope, sorry honey. This one's all mine…" the light-worker Smurf sneered. "But… maybe if ya beg for it, I'll let ya have a bite…" Then he winked at the smaller Smurfette sitting across from him.

"Ugh, come on Handy… I just would like to have a piece of cake…" The anticipation was definitely 'smurfing' her, wanting a taste of her boyfriend's fruitcake so badly.

"Oh don't worry… I'll give ya a nice piece just as long as ya do something for me…" Handy looked at her kind of funny, but he went along with it.

Yasmin sighed with disapproval and responded, "Okay then… what do you want?"

Handy couldn't help but plot what he wanted his girlfriend to do for him. He had his hand on his chin thinking of something that would make Yasmin want his 'delicious' cake. Once the idea smurfed him, he started to laugh a little about it.

"Well, what is it?" Yasmin asked him.

The worker stopped laughing and answered her question. "Well...remember your little dance a few Christmases back?"

"...No, I don't remember..."

"Then why don't ya dance a little for me? But this time, a little different than the last..."

"Uhh...what do you mean by _a little different_?" Yasmin asked, all confused with her eyebrow ridged up.

"Well, ya know...show me one of your newest moves. Add a little more spice to it."

"...Ehh… okay...?" Yasmin then got up from the table a few steps back as she started to sway a little with some dance moves. And thinking to herself, she thought, _'Holy god, I'm dancing just for a little piece of cake...?'_

Handy enjoyed Yasmin's little routine for a while. "Nice… Now shake those hips a little…"

"Wha-..? …" What in smurfs wanted Handy to want Yasmin shake her hips? But alas, Yasmin smurfs what she was told and begins to shake them.

The smart Smurf laughed getting a kick at the designer's moves. "That's real nice… keep shaking that smurf…"

"Handy…! Can I please have some cake now?" She kept on dancing as she pleaded to him.

"Oh… you'll get it alright," Handy soon replied. "Just as soon as you do one last thing for me."

"And what?" Yasmin stopped dancing. "Tell me! I'm getting hungry over here…"

Handy then got up from the table and walks up closer to Yasmin. "The crop top clothes...lose 'em…"

"WHAT!" Yasmin was surprisingly shocked what Handy told her to do next.

"Ya heard me…" Handy responded seductively. "Lose 'em…"

Everything was silent for at least a good two minutes. Yasmin, still shocked with Handy's command, cleared her throat and began to speak. "...I shouldn't have asked you for a piece of cake… I think I'll ask Greedy to bake another one for me…" With that, she pushes Handy a bit away from her as she reached for the door. But Handy instantly grabs her before reaching the door. Soon after, he took out his key, locking both him and Yasmin from the outside.

"...Handy…?" Yasmin's eyes began to widen what the smart Smurf just did.

"You still want that cake?" Handy said looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Ehh...I… guess…?" Yasmin had a blank, disturbed look on him.

"Then… lose the crop top clothes."

Yasmin stares at him, slack jawed. "What…?"

"C'mon babe, I know you look pretty fine wit' them off…" Handy stares at her a little more with that smolder on his face.

Then Yasmin began to freak the smurf out, angrily. "**I WILL DEFINITELY NOT DO THAT!** Now could you please open the door again? This is getting scary…"

"Awww Yasmin, don't make me beg now…" Handy looked at her with wide puppy eyes.

"Seriously… **give me the key**!" Yasmin shouted and demanded him.

"Not until you'll do as I say. Don't make me have to go any further than that." He then got serious with her. Handy was not going to take_ 'no'_ for an answer, unless his _'girlfriend'_ did what he said.

"Handy! What the smurf is wrong with you? Just let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Yasmin ol' girl." Handy then pushes her against the door. "Now do as I say, or else…"

"Or else what?" Yasmin cried as she tried to break free. "Ugh, what's up with you today?" Handy presses her closer to the door so she wouldn't get away and starts to pull on her straps.

"Handy! Stop that!" Yasmin yelled, furiously. Handy soon pulled Yasmin closer to his face with a more seductive look. The small but slender Smurfette looks deep into his eyes. She couldn't help but bother to blush at the sight of the sweet Smurf. "...Ehh…"

"Now...will you do as I say?" Handy said looking at her with his eyes hooded and one of his eyebrows ridged up.

Yasmin surprisingly snapped out of her gaze, still blushing as she shook her head. "No!"

She still managed to try to get free from his clutches until Handy gripped her tighter from breaking away. "Maybe **THIS** will persuade ya…"

"Handy, stop it! You can't force me to do it!" Yasmin was far too smart for the sweet Smurf as she kept resisting his demand.

"C'mon babe… ya know ya can't resist Handy…"

Yasmin blushes even more, but still freaked out. "A-are you drunk or something?"

"Does it look like I had a little smurfnog to you?"

"Ehh… not really…" Yasmin felt a little until it hit her. "...Oh God…"

"Oh yes...hehe…" Handy sneered and laughed.

"...Okay okay, I'll do it if you let me go then!" Handy knew Yasmin too well to let her off that easy. He knew Yasmin still wanted to get way.

"No...that's too easy for you say…"

"Oh great, what else do you want…?"

Handy then looked up from where they were standing and responded to her. "Look up above ya…"

Yasmin, apparently so, looks up and sees something dangling from inside the door. "Please… don't tell me this is… a mistletoe…?"

"Oh yes it is…" Handy smiled so devilishly.

"And you...want to…?"

Handy laughed at the sight of Yasmin's reaction with her face all but shock.

"But only… on the cheek… right?" Yasmin asked him, more confused and feeling unsmurfy.

"Guess again, Yasmin-girl…" Handy said, huskily, gazing into her eyes.

"Eh… ehhhh…" Yasmin's face was flushed with a deep shade of purple, until she couldn't resist any longer with Handy's wishes. "...Okay okay, fine! Let's get it over with…" She then squinted her eyes tight and pursed her lips.

Handy then holds her closer and closes his eyes. He gently presses his lips against the slender Smurfette's lips, feeling the warmth between them. Yasmin blushes more as she feels Handy's lips on her mouth, while she started to get a weird feeling in her stomach. The sweet Smurf kisses her a little longer until he begins to give her some tongue. Yasmin opens her mouth to let Handy's tongue inside hers. Handy licks the inside of her mouth as he starts to moan a little from the sensation. Yasmin liked the feel of his tongue in her mouth as she starts to lick over her tongue, making herself pant a little. Soon after, Handy grabbed a hold of Yasmin's blue butt, groping it, when he too started to pant.

Yasmin begins to hold him real tight and forgot everything around her. She enjoyed this new feeling while she was still kissing him with pleasure. Handy began to blush as their kiss got deeper and more intimate. Suddenly, Yasmin breaks off the kiss, looking up at Handy with her face all flushed. She puts her hands on Handy's chest and looks down on the floor.

"I… uhh…"

"What's wrong, Yasmin? What is it?"

"I… I don't know… how to feel right now…"

Handy then held Yasmin's chin up and looked down upon her face. Yasmin had a strange feeling deep inside that she never felt before. She looked deep into his eyes and felt her heart beating stronger than ever before. Handy soon felt his own heart beat faster, staring straight at his closest girlfriend. But Yasmin then looks away.

"Handy, this is wrong… I… I… we…"

"Shhh…" Handy held Yasmin closer, embracing her with a tender hug. Yasmin soon felt comfortable in Handy's arms as she closed her eyes, feeling her boyfriend's heartbeat. Handy lets out a deep long sigh, as he started stroking the back of Yasmin's head. The little Smurfette then started to smile gently and shakes her side, feeling the strokes over the back of her head. Handy smiled back and noticed her cute little side, shaking.

Then Yasmin holds him tight pressing her cheek on Handy's, and sighs with pleasure. _"Oh Handy…"_

"Aww...Yasmin...you don't know how much I missed you…" the smart Smurf replied, holding her tighter.

"So you had those feelings for me all this time?" Yasmin looked to him.

"Even longer than you think," Handy replied.

"Wow…" Yasmin blushes. "And I always thought you would be in love with Smurfette..."

"Nah… not every smurf is capable of wanting her to themselves. She's the only female around."

"Yeah, you're right…" Yasmin laughed. She looked into his eyes and softly rubs her nose over Handy's, with a smile on her face. Handy smiles and laughs back.

"So uhh… I think I still have to fulfill the wish you were asking for a few minutes ago…"

"Hehehe...if you want to…" Handy responded with a suggested wink.

"I'd do anything for you right now…" Yasmin replied. Soon after, she starts to strip off her straps from her shoulders, slowly.

"Wow, Yasmin…" Handy's face began to blush.

"Hehehe, what is it? I'm just doing what you wanted from me…" Yasmin smiled and soon stripped the clothes completely from her body. Handy's breath starts to quicken and breathes a little heavily, gazing at Yasmin in all her smurf.

_"Oh baby…"_

"You may do with me what you want now…" Yasmin implied, seductively.

"Mmm… getting kinky are you?" With that, the light Smurf swoops her into his arms and carries her over to his bed.

Yasmin laughed as she replied. "Hey hey, you started with all this!" Soon she laid comfortably on Handy's smurfy bed.

Handy laughed as they both sighed happily. Then he stroked his finger against Yasmin's warm, flushed cheeks. While his finger did its magic, Yasmin took hold of it and began sucking on it. She definitely enjoyed sucking Handy's finger.

_"Mmm...hmm…"_

"Hehe...you like that?"

The less slightly Smurfette looks at him with seductive eyes, still sucking his finger as she begins to pant. The worker felt some stiffness in his clothes as his heart began to race. Yasmin also felt a bit stiff while sucking Handy's finger with more pleasure.

"Y-Yasmin… I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer… Gotta let myself loose…"

She stopped sucking his finger as she licked over her own lips. Handy quickly smurfed off his own clothes, revealing his _smurf_, long and hard. "Ahh...that's better…"

Yasmin took a look on Handy's smurf and licks her lips again, with her face all flushed. "Say… did you liked how I sucked your finger…?"

Handy flushed looking down upon her. "Oh yeah… I must say, you really know what to do with that thing…"

All Yasmin could do was smile. Then she asked him, "Do you mind if I… try to suck something else…?"

"Like what…? OHH!" Handy's face turned deep purple and soon realized what Yasmin wanted to do.

"So… do you…?" the Smurfette asked arousingly as she stroked with her finger over Handy's chest.

Handy's breath started to hitch and responded to her, "Yes… show daddy what you can smurf…"

Yasmin smiled seductively at him. She then quickly turned herself and Handy around. Knowing enough, she was now on top of the sweet Smurf. Soon, she wandered down to Handy's smurf, slowly, first massaging it with her hands. Handy couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her palms touching him. Oh, how Yasmin loved to hear him moan. Then she starts to lick over his hardened gland, softly. Handy panted as his face flushed even more with every lick Yasmin took in while his smurf pulsated against her tongue. Yasmin soon slid with her mouth over his smurf, licking over it with pleasure.

"Ahhh! Yasmin!" Handy cried with sweet, lovely bliss.

Yasmin, getting hot and horny, began to moan as she starts to push her head up and down gently. Handy starts to pant even harder and arched his back backwards letting the hungry Smurfette take everything in. The fashion model loved the feel of the worker's smurf inside her mouth as she begins to suck harder.

_"Ahh... Oh yeah, baby…"_ the Smurf cooed.

While listening to the sweet sounds of Handy's voice, Yasmin begins to pant and moan with everlasting pleasure.

_"Mmmm…"_ Handy moaned, sighing with pleasure.

Yasmin starts to suck his smurf faster and more sensual.

"This feels so… _smurfy_…" Handy said huskily as he pant faster.

Yasmin licked his 'smurf' skillfully while sucking it faster and faster. She soon starts to pant more and begins to sweat._ "Mhmmmm…"_

While turning his head a little and looking down at Yasmin, Handy saw his smurf nice and hard, just waiting to be felt up as he sweat with arousal. _"Hmmmm…"_

Suddenly, Yasmin stops sucking for a while, releasing Handy's smurf out of her mouth. "I'm sorry… I… hahh… just need a little break… hahh… to breath in…" She panted really fast, with her face all flushed.

"Wow… Yasmin… hah… you're just…hah..._AMAZING_!" Handy pant at the same pace, astonished by the Smurfette's performance.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it…" Yasmin responded with a smile.

As Handy catches the last of his breath, he began to speak. "Now, it's my turn to have a little fun..."

Yasmin smiled and was very excited what the Smurf would do next. Handy crawled like a sly fox reaching closer to Yasmin. He sat up on his legs and grabbed her into a tight embrace, caressing every feel on Yasmin's soft blue skin.

"Ahw, Handy…" Yasmin said, feeling comfortable. With every sensational touch from his fingertips, Handy then cupped Yasmin's cheek with his hand, and looked deeply into her beautiful bright-black eyes. Yasmin feels how her heart starts to race again as she looked into Handy's face. But afterwards, Handy's face turned sad all of a sudden while still gazing at Yasmin.

"Yasmin… I… I…" He puts his head down, facing the bed sheets.

"Ahww, Handy… what's wrong…?" Yasmin said, worriedly, holding his hands.

Handy's heart raced really fast. His eyes started to tear as he looked back up to Yasmin.

_"I...I love you…"_

Hearing those words made Yasmin blush as she began to hug him, holding him tight. _"I love you too…"_

Handy embraces her tighter. He couldn't help but shed one tear, feeling truly happy around his best girlfriend, who was much more than a friend to him now.

Yasmin soon spoke. "I'm sorry that I wanted to leave at first when you told me to strip off my crop top clothes." She laughed. "...I didn't know you would have such feelings for me… Or that I would have such feelings for you…"

Handy sighed happily as he placed Yasmin's hand close to his heart. "It's okay. It's just, I want to be with you as long as we smurf. I don't ever want to let you go…" Yasmin could feel Handy's heartbeat with every rhythm between each beat.

_"Oh Handy…"_

She kisses him softly on his lips. Handy accepted the kiss with a hint of purple shades on his cheeks. Yasmin looked deep in his eyes after the kiss.

"... I promise… I will **never** **ever** leave you… and I will always be by your side…"

Handy then smiled with his eyes hooded. _"Yasmin…"_

Yasmin snuggled up to his cheek. Handy sighed deeply, while wrapping his arms around Yasmin's waist, rubbing her back a little, while his eyes closed.

"...all those years without knowing how much you actually mean to me… they're worthless now…" Yasmin finished.

Handy smiled and looked at Yasmin, responding, "And who knows what the future might bring for us both."

The future? That seemed to make Yasmin feel more concerned about how the others would feel about this.

"Handy…? I don't know if we should tell the others about us… or if we should keep it as a secret…"

"It's too soon to let the others know about this. But for now...I want to enjoy every moment of this with you for the holidays." It seemed he knew the answer to every problem they can smurf.

"You're right…" Yasmin said, snuggling against him. "Ahww… I think you're the best Christmas present I could have ever get…"

"Me too, hun." Handy smiled. "It's better than getting every Christmas."

"Hehehe, oh yes, **WAY** better than that!" Yasmin giggled.

Handy started to laugh. "You're so cute with that little giggle of yours."

"Hehe…" Yasmin looks away shyly and smiles.

Then Handy cupped Yasmin's face again feeling her smooth warm face. _"You're so beautiful…"_

"So are you…" Yasmin blushed, holding his hand.

"Aww...Yasmin…" he replied, happily.

"I wish this night would never end…" Yasmin said cuddling up next to him.

"Well, it is still pretty early. And there's still one thing we haven't done yet." Handy responded.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

The sweet Smurf held her really close, looking at her with a deep flush on his cheeks. His heart begins to race and breathes a little heavy as he spoke huskily. _"Yasmin...I want you...I need you right now…"_

Soon, Yasmin felt her own heart start to race while her face was all flushed. "Ahw Handy… _then take me_... _please_…"

And with her approval, Handy pressed his lips against hers making the kiss a little more passionate. He slips his tongue in afterwards, pressing his hand against Yasmin's little rump, kneading it. Yasmin accepts this passionate kiss and gladly let Handy's tongue enter her mouth. She puts her hand on the back of Handy's head to bring him closer to her. She moaned at the feel of Handy's hand kneading her. Handy earned a little moan as he began to stroke Yasmin's side, making him feel more aroused. The slender, slightly, smaller Smurfette loved how Handy stroked her side. It made her shake it with excitement.

_"Mmmh…"_ Yasmin started to pant.

Handy cracked a smile while he frenched her, when he too begins to pant. Yasmin started to feel her _'smurf'_ stiffen again. She just couldn't get enough of Handy as she panted harder. Handy's_ 'smurf'_ began to feel stiff and pant a little faster. Soon, both their _'smurfs'_ began touching each other, pressed up tall and long against them. Yasmin moaned as she felt Handy's _'smurf'_ on hers.

_"Ahhhww…!"_ Yasmin cried.

Soon after, Handy breaks the kiss, gasping for air. He looked down and was shockingly surprised seeing their 'smurfs' pressed up together. Yasmin panted fast and looked at him with sensual eyes.

_"Hahh… Handy…"_

_"Hah...hah… Yasmin…"_ he stared at her with hungry eyes.

"Please Handy… _take me now…!_"

Handy then laid her down on her back closest to the headboard. "As you wish, my little angel."

Yasmin blushes even more as she heard how Handy was calling her. The sweet Smurf smiled down at his beloved Smurfette, gazing into her beautiful eyes. As he did so, he adjusted himself in between Yasmin on top and lifted up her legs gently. Yasmin could not wait to feel her _'smurf'_ inside of him. But Handy, feeling very horny and hungry for Yasmin, and with his 'smurf' more harder and stronger, easily made his way into her _'smurfhole'_... very slowly.

_"Ahh… AHH…!"_ Yasmin moaned as Handy entered her.

Handy licked his lips, sexually, as he pushed deeper inside her. Yasmin loved the feeling of Handy's_ 'smurf'_ inside of her. How it made her send chills down her spine. _"Ahwww…_" She started to pant.

"Doin' alright there, babe?" Handy said making his last stop inside.

_"Hahwww, yeah…"_ she replied, sighing happily.

The worker Smurf laughed as he started to slowly pull out and push back into Yasmin.

"Hahh… oh yes… this feels… so _sweet_…"

"Hahh…Glad ya like it…" Handy began to pant.

"I… hah… I love it…" Yasmin looked up at the sweet Smurf. _"Ohwww, Handy…"_

_"Aww...hah...Yasmin…"_

Yasmin moans again as Handy grabbed hold of her 'smurf'. _"Ahhww!"_ Handy begins to massage her smurf, slowly.

_"Mhmmm ahw, oh yeahh…"_ Yasmin cooed as she panted.

_"Mhmmm…"_ Handy pushes a little harder into the smaller Smurfette.

_"Ahh… that's good… please don't stop…"_ Yasmin pleaded as she pressed her lower body against him.

"_Ahhh_...don't you worry your pretty little face..._hahh_…" Then Handy started to rub Yasmin's smurf a little harder.

Yasmin smiles with sensual bliss. "_Hahww_… please Handy… faster..!" She panted harder.

Handy rubs her smurf faster and smurfed her harder and faster, making himself pant harder.

_"Yeah… hahh… yeaahh… H-Handy…!"_ She moaned more sensual and begins to sweat.

"Aww yeah...just keep smurfing..._ahhh_…" Handy moaned a little loud and started to sweat.

Yasmin then reached her arms around Handy's neck. She pulls Handy's head close to her and gives him a passionate kiss._ "Mmmh…"_

Handy pushes inside of her faster and tongues her, giving out a moan. Yasmin licks over his tongue with lust and pant faster.

_"Ahhhwwww…"_ Handy panted harder and faster, pounding her good and smurf.

_"Mhhh, ahwww…"_ Yasmin just loved this feeling as her heart raced faster than ever. Handy's heart raced at the same rhythm as Yasmin's, rubbing her smurf even faster and grabbed a hold of her back with the other hand.

_"Ahh…"_ Yasmin holds him tight, and was about to come at any moment now. She was on the verge in letting herself go. _"Handy… Handy…! I… hahh… I…"_ Yasmin moaned with pleasure smurfing close to her release.

"Aaahhh...Oohh…" Handy too felt the rush drawing near, feeling this new sensation. "Oh baby, let it all out…!"

"Hahh..!" Soon after, Yasmin couldn't hold it in much longer and released her load on her and Handy. "_**AHHHHWW!**_ Ahh… ahh.. Hah…"

"Ahh..! Ahhh…"Then Handy came afterwards, releasing himself inside of Yasmin. "_**AHHHHHHHHH YASMIN!**_ Haahh...ahh...hah...hahh…"

Both Smurfs panted really fast after depleting all of their energy in releasing their_ 'smurf'_. Handy soon felt weak as he slumped over Yasmin, taking in the last of his breaths. Yasmin holds him tight in a sweet embrace.

"Handy… _oh Handy_…" she sighed happily.

Handy sighed deeply and kissed her cheek. "Oh, Yasmin… You were absosmurfily amazing…"

"So were you…" Yasmin implied, stroking over the sweet Smurf's back. "This was and still _**is**_ the most beautiful moment in my life…"

"Hehe… Glad ya enjoying it." Handy smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. Then oddly enough, he felt the Smurfette's warm seed on his lower body.

"I love you so much…" Yasmin said, cuddling him.

"And I love you…" the light Smurf replied, hugging her back.

Yasmin began to giggle. "Hehehe, all I wanted at first was a stupid piece of cake… now I got something way better." She then kisses him on the cheek.

"Heh...And I gotta hand it to ya Yasmin; the icing on the cake tastes much better without the cake…" Handy's hand he used to hold on to Yasmin's smurf had a little bit of his smurf on it as he begins to lick it off, sexually. Yasmin blushes as she sees what Handy is doing there.

"Am I tasty..?" Yasmin said, giving him a seductive look.

_"Mmmm...oh yes…"_ Handy took his smurf out from inside Yasmin, and wanders down to lick the rest of her off. Surely enough, Yasmin loved the feel of his tongue there.

_"Mhmmm…"_

Handy finished licking the last bit of her and licks his lips seductively, looking upon his beautiful, loving Smurfette.

"You taste even better than the cake itself!"

"Hahahahahahaha…" Yasmin giggled, and then sat up on the bed. "But you taste even sexier."

"Well, so much for having fruitcake now, huh?" Handy laughed.

"Hehe, yeah… I don't think I pretty care for it anymore."

"How can you say that? It's so smurfy good!" Handy implied, surprisingly.

Both Smurfs continued to laugh. Handy laid back next to Yasmin. The smaller Smurfette scooted a little closer to the lighter Smurf, making herself cozy upon his light chest. She soon felt a chill from the fire almost about to burn out.

"It's starting to feel cold in here," Yasmin shivered.

"Don't worry, babe." Handy responded. "I'll keep ya nice and warm."

And with that, Handy got up and opened up his blankets to let his loved one get warm under the covers. Yasmin's heart felt more content, now that she was in love with the Smurf she'd been real couples since love at first sight. Handy left the bed for a second to go put some more firewood in. He picked up a set of matches he left on the hearth and struck a match into fireplace. Soon after, he went to pick up Yasmin's crop top clothes she had left by the front door, smurfing them on the chair by the table. He walked back to the bed and got under the covers with his sweet, loving Smurfette.

"Handy?" the younger Smurfette called, worriedly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea that I should stay longer? What if the other Smurfs were to know that I have been staying here all night at your place?"

Handy smiled and held Yasmin's chin up facing her. "Then we'll tell them you had a bad dream and needed some company."

"Yeah, but Handy, what if someone were to find out sooner? Wouldn't they-"

She was then cut off by a warm sealed kiss from the light Smurf. She muffled a little until she gave up on her words, taking in the sweet kisses of passion. Afterwards, Handy broke the kiss while some of the saliva drooled in between from their mouths. Yasmin panted a little from the kiss and blush filled her cheeks.

"No smurf is going to find out until we're ready to tell them." Handy said. "Don't you worry about it, babe. Right now, you're here by my side. And I want to enjoy the rest of this beautiful night here, only with you."

Yasmin's bright-black eyes started to glisten hearing what her handsome Smurf said. She felt as if she wanted to cry and show how much she truly loved him. She cupped Handy's cheek with her delicate, soft blue palm. Tears began to drizzle down and smiled happily at her light, protective Smurf.

"Like I said before… I will always be by your side..._forever_…" Yasmin spoke with a broken voice.

The Smurf then brought her in a tight, strong embrace, letting Yasmin cry over his shoulder softly. "Shhhhh...it's ok...it's ok…" Handy stroked her back gently, feeling her warm blue skin against him. Yasmin couldn't believe this was happening. She was so happy and more safe and secure with Handy even more than life itself. She soon stopped crying, turning to him and smiled. Some tears were still coming down on Yasmin's cheek as Handy gently wiped them away with his finger.

"Please don't cry, Yasmin. All that matters now is that we are together. And I don't want to see your gorgeous face welled up because of this happy moment."

"Aww, Handy...you sure are something else." Yasmin relaxed her body laying down beside Handy with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat in rhythm. Handy relaxed his heart and sighed deeply, embracing his beautiful Smurfette.

"I love you, Yasmin. And Merry Christmas." Handy said, with his ever so beautiful smile, looking down at her.

"I love you too, Handy. And Merry Christmas to you too." Yasmin replied, sighing happily.

Soon after, Yasmin felt very tired as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on Handy's heart. Handy smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he too fell asleep with Yasmin in her arms wrapped in his soft, warm, blankets. And he gave out one long happy sigh, loving every moment of their special night alone together.

* * *

The End.


End file.
